Kanon
by Lady Manzanita
Summary: ¿Aun eres capas de recordar, eso que te hacia sentir esa pequeña niña de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azul zafiro? ¿Lo recuerdas?
1. Miradas al pasado

Raaaw ¿como estan personas, yami's, shinigamis, hikaris, etc etc etc

Kasumi: -con el Fic en la mano- Y yo? donde salgo?

Hoy vengo con una nueva nueva, asi nueva :D

Kasumi: pero sera un fiasgo YO NO SALGO EN ESTE FIC!

¬¬, Omitan los comentarios de mi molesta Yami, este es un Setox Ishizu, este Fic nacio...

Kasumi: NO SALGO YO!

YA ME SACASTE DE QUISIO HIMEEE !

-aparese una chica de cabello largo y negro hasta la sintura ojos color vino, vistiendo un vestido estilo gotico color rojo sangre con negro-

Hime: me hablabas? ¿te traigo tu Death Note?

-Kasumi se va a una esuina muy alejada rodeda de un aura depresiva-

Solo manten alejada a Kasumi, Bueno personitas a las que estan leyendo este es el primer capitulo y se llama un vistazo al pasado.. espero y ls guste dejen Reviews, por cada Review que me dejen se plantaran 5 arboles jajaja y si agregan a favoritos seran 20 y si me agregan a autora favorita seran 50 :D jajaja bueno me despido y espero y les guste SAYONARA

-**Y a la Luz de la eternidad.. cuanto vale este momento?**

_**12 años atrás...**_

Una chica pelinegra entraba a un internado en una zona no muy bonita de Japón, la habían separado de su pequeño hermano de tan solo 5 años y a su hermano mayor, mejor dicho su cuidador y todo por cumplir un capricho de su pequeño hermano había terminado perdiéndose y siendo arrastrada a ese horrible lugar... Se sentía sola y desprotegida... tenia miedo... desde que habían fallecido sus padres (su madre primero y su padre había fallecido de la tristeza) se había negado la necesidad de llorar, de mostrar sentimientos innecesarios, ella debía ser la fuerte dado a que Marik aun era muy pequeño y lo debía que proteger.  
>Aquel lugar en donde se encontraba era amplio y varios niños corrían de un lado a otro, camino un largo tramo hasta que la directora de aquel plantel le llamo, le pidió datos, nombres, domicilios pero ella se negó a dárselos lo único que hizo fue darle 'su nombre' claro que para tener años era muy inteligente, y se había cambiado el nombre, para así cuando se buscara en los registros no encontrarlo.<p>

-Muy bien Isis, me dices que tienes 8 años, no tienes familia, has estado viviendo en la calle...

La pequeña morena, asentía tranquilamente con la cabeza, tratando de observar detalladamente un plano del lugar que se encontraba detrás de dicha señora...  
>La directora siguió hablando, y hablando Ishizu no le prestaba la mayor importancia, su mente estaba llena de preguntas... ¿Como estaría Marik? y Odion? Odion apenas era 5 años mas grande que ella y el se asía cargo de ellos dos.<br>La directora dejo de hablar, y levanto el teléfono... minutos mas tarde una señora de la edad de la directora se la llevo a una gran habitación llena de camas.

-Muy bien en este sesto dejaras todas tus pertenencias, anillos,  
>aretes, collares, pulseras. -miro a la pequeña- y esa -señalo una<br>pequeña cama pegada a una ventana- será tu cama.

Isis asintió y se dirigió a ella, cuando la señora se marcho y se percato que nadie la observaba de su pecho saco un collar del cual colgaba una esmeralda, lo guardo debajo de su colchón enredado en un pedazo de tela.

Salió de aquella habitación y comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para idear su plan de escape.  
>A lo lejos observo que un niño como de la edad de Marik lloraba, vio a dos niños mas grandes que el burlándose de el, un sentimiento protector la hizo correr y cuando un niño gordo iba a soltarle un puñetazo al pequeño ella le dio un punta pie que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y remato con un puñetazo directo a la quijada.<p>

-metete con alguien de Tu tamaño abusivo.

El compañero de el regordete iba a golpear a Isis cuando un chico castaño de la edad de la morena, lo empujo haciéndolo caer de bruces.

-Que no sabes que a una niña no se le pega?

Los dos abusivos salieron corriendo, mientras el castaño se percataba de que estos se alejaran, la pelinegra se acerco al pequeño.

-Estas bien?

El niño secándose las lágrimas asintió lentamente, Ishizu le seco las lágrimas con una pañoleta improvisada que tenia amarrado en la muñeca.

-Ya tranquilo, no te aran nada.

El pequeño subió la mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azul zafiro, la morena le sonrió y el oji azul sin más preámbulos la abrazo.

-Gra...gracias- le dedico una sonrisa, la pelinegra un poco sonrojada y shockeada le devolvió el abrazo al pelinegro.  
>Cuando el castaño volteo para ver si su hermanito estaba bien, vio la conmovedora escena.<p>

-Y se puede saber quien eres Tu?- le pregunto un poco molesto ya que abrazaba como si nada a su hermanito.  
>Se soltó del pequeño para encarar al que parecía el hermano mayor.<p>

-Me llamo Is... - abrió la boca para continuar pero la cerro- si Is un placer el conocerte -sonrió- y Tu eres...

-No le daré mi nombre a una niña que muy apenas conozco.

-Sabes eres muy molesto

-Y tu muy entrometida y confianzuda ¿quien te dijo que podías abrazar a mi hermano así como así?

-DESPUES DE QUE LO SALVE DE QUE UNOS PEQUEÑOS MATONES LO GOLPEARAN ME DICES ENTROMETIDA?

El castaño asintió, el menor de los tres los observaba..

-Hermano...

-Calla Moki es hora de irnos al dormitorio.

Tomo a su hermano y literalmente lo arrastro al dormitorio, mientras Ishizu observaba la escena, 'Moki' giró a ver a Is y le dijo Gracias.

-Pff que niño tan más extraño eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar, bhaaa pero el pequeño es muy lindo. -sonrió para si misma- Bueno Is es hora de seguir planeando la ruta de escape!

Se sentó en una jardinera y comenzó a meditar, la noche estaba cayendo y tenia que ir a cenar, entro en un gran salón con dos mesas a lo largo de este, niños y niñas comían, hablaban y reían durante la cena, Ishizu no conocía a nadie así que se dirigió a un lugar apartado.

-Oye tu la de los ojos bonitos y cabello negro- una voz muy infantil se elevo entre las otras, dirigió su vista para ver a quien provenía y vio a 'Moki', le hizo un ademan para que se acercará y se sentara junto a el, con paso vacilante llego a su encuentro, y se sentó.

-Y tu hermano?

-Fue a traer los platos

-Oh... - fue lo único que la morena se atrevió a decir, vio el plato y se le fue el hambre de pensar si Marik ya había comido, de si estaría bien... Odiaba haber llegado a Japón y dejado su hogar en el Cairo, odiaba que su madre hubiese fallecido, odiaba que su padre se hubiese dejado vencer y haya mandado todo al carajo...

suspiro y Moki observo esto.

-me dijiste que te llamabas Is verdad?

Ella asintió lentamente.

-quiero pedirte una disculpa por como se porto mi hermano, pero el es muy sobre protector conmigo, por eso muchos niños me hacen burla...

la morena sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándolo un poco.

-No te preocupes, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano..

-¿tienes un hermano?- pregunto el pequeño con mucho asombro.

-Si, es tres años menor que yo, es muy tremendo...

-¿Y donde esta el?

Suspiro la morena y su mirada se volvieron vidriosas.

-Me gustaría mucho responderte esa pregunta pero ni yo misma se, creo que esta con nuestro cuidador en nuestra antigua casa... antes de que-guardo silencio- antes de que papa falleciera.

Moki ya no supo que decir, el sabia que era perder a sus padres, pero no le dolía tanto ya que se había quedado con su hermano, además el no los recordaba ya que cuando fallecieron el aun era muy pequeño.

Cuando el pequeño, le iba decir algo a Is, su hermano llego con la cena.

-Y ella que esta asiendo aquí?- dijo señalando a Is con la cabeza.

Si hubiese sido otro momento Is se hubiese parado y le hubiese respondido... pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que lo único que pudo hacer , fue apretar fuertemente su pañoleta.

El castaño la observo, parecía una chica fuerte, tenían mas o menos la misma edad, a comparación de que ella estaba en ese momento sola y el tenia a su hermano con el.

-estas bien Is? - pregunto Moki

ella asintió y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa, esto helo al castaño, había observado el semblante de la morena como había cambiado de la nada. Suspiro ...  
>niñas demasiado complicadas.<p>

La cena transcurrió entre risas de Is y de Moki, cuando a el castaño (que se negaba rotundamente a darle su nombre a una desconocida) le preguntaban el solo asentía o negaba, nada mas.

Al terminar la hora de cenar cada quien se fue a su dormitorio.  
>Ishizu se despidió de Moki con un beso en la frente y esto paralizo a el castaño, aquel gesto tan maternal solo lo hacia su madre... cuando los mandaba a dormir.<p>

-Que duermas bien, y tú también - le dedico una sonrisa a los oji azules y entro al dormitorio, rezaron antes de dormir pero claro estaba que Ishizu no prestaba atención, fijaba su vista en la luna pidiéndole a Ra que Marik y Odion estuvieran bien que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Se apagaron las luces, pero dada la época del año, debían de dormir con las tres ventanas abiertas. Ishizu, al percatarse que todas estaban dormidas, levanto sigilosamente el colchón y saco su collar.  
>Miro por la ventana y se encontró con algo maravilloso. Su ventana daba vista a un pequeño jardín en forma de ovalo lo bastante amplio, y frente a su ventana pero del otro lado también había tres ventanas mas, llegando a la conclusión que eran de los<br>dormitorios de los niños.

Con sumo cuidado salto la ventana (se había vuelto experta en hacer eso) y se sentó en medio del patio, el sonido de los grillos y el de los autos pasando frente al orfanato mezclaba el ruido de sus sollozos, odiaba llorar frente a las personas así que se lo guardaba y lloraba sola, en silencio.  
>Cierto castaño la observaba desde su ventana, extrañamente el también hacia eso, salía a aquel pequeño jardín y observaba las estrellas, pensaba en como salir adelante y en mas musarañas, pero no podía dejar de ver a esa pequeña niña llorar, le dio un beso en la frente a Moki, y este como un auto reflejó sonrió, el castaño salto por la ventana, y se acerco a la morena.<p>

-Que haces aquí?

Rápidamente y al reconocer esa voz, se limpio las lagrimas.

-Nada, solo estaba viendo crecer el pasto- ¿crecer el pasto hay  
>Ishizu!.<p>

El pequeño castaño enarco una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Si tú dices...

se quedaron en silencio y los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Is bostezó secundada por el castaño.

-Ya es tarde entrare a dormir- dijo la morena.

El castaño asintió y se despidió de ella , ella lo tomo de la muñeca y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Descansa.

El se sonrojo -**_(NA: nani? Kaiba sonrojado? Ok les recuerdo que este en un MA... Un mundo alterno.. Ra y muy muy Alterno O.o)_** y se despidió

Una semana paso muy rápido Is se había vuelto inseparable de Moki, el castaño que por raro y loco aun se negaba a darle su nombre, ya no la miraba feo si no de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Is estaba decidida que esa misma noche se escaparía, era viernes por la noche, hace ya 8 días que había llegado a ese lugar y si mal no recordaba la directora salía, y regresaba ya hasta muy muy noche y un poco atontada así que saldría por la puerta de dirección.

Le comento su plan al pequeño de los ojos azules y este comenzó a llorar, el no quería separarse de la morena, ella tampoco pero le recordó a su hermano, el muy apenado y sintiéndose egoísta asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo, esa noche había citado a los hermanos en el jardincito a media noche.

-Es hora de despedirnos Moki

-te voy a extrañar mucho... - la abrazo con mucha fuerza

el castaño estaba cruzado de brazos, y se sumía en sus pensamientos, había sido agradable la estadía con Is, era la primera persona que le había podido ganar en el ajedrez y en las damas chinas, se llevaba bien con su hermanito, se había enterado que ella también tenia un hermano que por eso escapaba ya que lo debía de buscar.

-También a ti te extrañare...

-Y yo a ti, Loca egipcia- se dedicaron una sonrisa, Is se descolgó algo  
>del cuello y le entrego una bolita verde a Moki.<p>

-Ten Moki, esto es para que no me olvides.

Tomo la esmeralda y se separo en dos partes iguales, la cadena de igual forma se dividió en dos y una se la entrego a Moki, el sonrió y la abrazo.

Se acerco al castaño, y de igual forma le entrego la mitad de la esmeralda.

-Para que recuerdes a quien te venció mas de 3 veces seguidas en el  
>ajedrez, jajaja -sonrió la morena.<p>

El castaño tomo aquella esmeralda en su mano y le dedico una sonrisa, que solo a ella y a su madre les daba.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo el castaño...

Moki ya no aguantaba el sueño pues se la pasaba bostezando así que abrazo a Is, y los dos cayeron al suelo, Is ahogo una risa y así se quedo , Moki recostado en el regazo de Is y ella acariciándole la cabeza para que descansara.

El castaño apareció por la ventana con algo enredado en su mano.

-esto es para ti- estiro su mano y ella la suya y dejo caer una cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón.  
>La morena lo observo y vio un grabado con iniciales 'S&amp;M' y de el otro lado el grabado de un dragón.<p>

-No lo puedo aceptar...

-Claro que si.

-Moki me conto de este dije, es lo único que les queda de tu mama...

-A decir verdad, Moki tiene el suyo , Yo tengo el mío y este era el de ella... así que mas te vale cuidarlo- y de nuevo le regalo esa sonrisa especial.

Ella asintió beso de nuevo la frente de Moki abrazo a el castaño y salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana de dirección

-Los quiero jamás los olvidare- se coloco el collar y salió corriendo por la entrada de la dirección.

El castaño suspiro , tomo en brazos a su hermano y lo llevo al dormitorio...

Al día siguiente todo era un caos ¿como era posible que una niña de 8 años se hubiese escapado del orfanato?


	2. El paso de los años

**Que onda personitas detras del monitor...**

**Kasumi: Bueno ¬¬ siquiera me hubieses metido en la historia como la asistonta...**

**Calla! bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo el paso de los años...**

**Kasumi: ...**

**Espero y le sguste, ya saben Yu GIO OH no es mio... BUENOOO si asi lo fuera Atem seria mio por las mañanas, Bakura por las tardes y Seto por las noches GRRR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS¿Me recuerdas?**_

_**Dias despues (hace 12 años)**_

Días después Gozaburo Kaiba, fue al Orfanato... Seto hizo un trato con el, si el le ganaba en una partida de ajedrez, el lo adoptaría junto con su hermano Mokuba.

Gozaburo se carcajeo ante tal peculiaridad, ¿Como un niño de 8 años le ganaría a El dueño de Kaiba Corp., industria de armas?.  
>El sabiendo lo que pasaría acepto, mas por la presión de que ese juego se transmitiría por televisión, y el quería quedar como un hombre bueno de buen corazón.<p>

La partida comenzó, Seto observaba cada una de sus jugadas, las analizaba y las contrarrestaba... a CEO le llamo mucho la atención la estrategia del castaño, observo que cada movimiento del pequeño estaba fría mente calculado, así que cuando parpadeo el pequeño dijo 'Hacke Mate'

Noticia mundial, el CEO de Kaiba Corp. en su visita al orfanato de Japón adopto a dos huertanos. ¿Acaso ellos serán los sucesores de la industria de armas?

Mientras ocurría esta noticia a nivel nacional, Ishizu había regresado a su casa, Odion había hablado con la morena, de que era tiempo de que Marik comenzara sus estudios.  
>Mientras platicaban se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.<p>

-¿Quien?- dijo la morena.

-Isis? soy yo tu tía Joselin- Ishizu abrió rápidamente la puerta y se lanzo a abrazar a su tía.

Entro a la casa y comenzaron a hablar de lo que había sucedido, en todo ese tiempo...  
>Les pidió disculpas por no haber llegado antes, y les explico que se le había complicado ya que su padre no había dado señales de vida después de la muerte de su mama. (Osease su cuñada)<br>También les dijo que había recorrido todo Japón para encontrar la casa...

-Pero ahora lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y ustedes vendrán conmigo- les sonrió a los presentes y Odion asintió.

-Pues no se hable mas tienen todo el día de hoy para arreglar sus cosas así que, mañana regresare por ustedes y nos mudaremos a mi residencia en Domino. - termino de hablar, se despidió de sus sobrinos y se fue.

Ishizu mando a Marik a guardar sus cosas en una maleta, Odion hizo lo mismo con sus cosas, Ishizu se quedo en la sala pensando en Moki y en su hermano ¿estarían bien?...

Al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana tres camionetas blancas se pararon frente a la casa Ishtar, la señorita Joselin toco la puerta e Ishizu le abrió, comenzaron a sacar las maletas y varias cajas con pertenencias para trasladarlas a Domino.  
>Por mas extraño que fuera, pasaron frente al orfanato e Ishizu no desvío la mira esperando ver al castaño o al moreno... pero no hubo rastros de ellos...<p>

Llegaron a Domino a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente...  
>Aquella casona se parecía a la casa Familiar del Cairo, solo que esta era de un estilo colonial y con mayor hectáreas llenas de arboles y flores de todo tipo.<p>

Marik salió corriendo del carro al entrar en el condominio y se tiro en el pasto se veía tan Feliz, Ishizu acompañó a su tía a su despacho, hablaron de la educación de los tres, sus obligaciones, y todas esas cosas... normas, prohibiciones etc. etc.

Y así comenzó la nueva vida de los hermanos y cuidador de los Ishtar...

_**7 años después ...**_

La mansión Ishtar estaba en silencio... una joven Morena de 15 años, un pequeño Rubio de 10 y un joven alto de 20 años se encontraban en el salón principal vestidos de negro, el luto por la muerte de su tía seria guardado por 3 días como ella lo había decidido... después de eso su testamento seria leído.

Ishizu no lloraba, solo se mantenía seria...Marik lloraba y buscaba consuelo en Ishizu, ella solo lo abrazaba, Odion se quedo a su lado en los tres días de luto.

-Muy bien joven Odion, señorita Ishizu y joven Marik - dijo el abogado sacando de su maletín varios papeles -dado a que el joven Odion era el pupilo mayor de la difunta señorita Joselin Ishtar usted queda a cargo de los dos menores - dijo leyendo un papel y pasándoselo a Odion- necesito que firme la custodia de los menores -Odio tomo el papel y lo firmo. Después de esto el abogado lo guardo y saco un sobre amarillo - Muy bien, estas son las ultimas voluntades de su tía...- comenzó a leer

'Niños... si están leyendo esto es porque ya han pasado 3 días desde mi muerte, el abogado Takeshi Meshi estará con ustedes en lo que se ofrezca legalmente hablando, el es el abogado de la familia y sobre todo es de confianza.

Muy bien Odion siendo el mayor, Tu te aras cargo de los puertos que tengo por sobrinos -_Odion asintió con la cabeza_- Se que no es necesario que te lo diga ya que juraste protegerlos... Y sabiendo esto me voy mas tranquila.  
>A lo que a mi respecta, te dejo el 45% de la herencia familiar que se ah ido acumulando hasta el día de hoy... y lo que se siga generando...<p>

Ishizu, a ti mi niña cabe remarcar que siempre has sido mi consentida... tu belleza e inteligencia es un don mi niña úsalo bien...-Ishizu asintió y unas lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus pómulos - cuida a tu hermano y mucho, por lo que mas quieras NO descuides tus estudios por nada del mundo por eso a ti también te dejo el 45% de la herencia, y sobre todo y algo muy importante ... la casa familiar en el Cairo es toda tuya siempre y cuando cumplas 25 ya estés casada... -_Ishizu palideció ante tal petición ¿como podría negar la ultima voluntad de la persona que había estado con ella?_- siendo así que el día de tu cumpleaños se te serán entregadas las  
>escrituras de la mansión.<br>Hay algo mas princesa... siéntete libre de irte de esta casa y empezar de nuevo siempre y cuando la dones para convertirse en un orfanato del que pido ayuda de Odion para que se haga cargo.

Marik, no creas que me eh olvidado de ti pequeño demonio por ser el menor, te toca el 10% de la herencia familiar pero el 40% de las acciones del museo... el otro 40% pasara a manos de Ishizu al cumplir 16 y el 20% restante es de Odion.  
>Marik cuida y protege a tu hermana...<p>

_**L****os amo mis niños, con amor y cariño su tía Joselin Ishtar.**_"

-Bueno esa es la ultima voluntad de su tía.

Los tres asintieron, el abogado estrecho la mano de Odion y salió de la mansión, Ishizu se dirimió a la habitación que era de su tía y ahí se quedo...

_**5 años después.**_

Ishizu desde hace 3 años había tomado la decisión de mudarse a un departamento en el centro de Domino, y comenzar a trabajar en el Museo... aun seguía con sus estudios, perfeccionando su latín, estudiando filosofía y letras, actuación y canto.  
>Su trabajo en el museo era prometedor ya que cada mes era una nueva exposición que atraía más personas y así había más fondos, para nuevas excavaciones.<p>

Ishizu se levanto con un horrible dolor de cabeza, otra vez aquel sueño tan recurrente, donde una luz verde rodeaba el collar, aquel collar que no se quitaba desde hace 12 años, y siendo sincera ya había olvidado el porque lo traía consigo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse… acariciar aquel extraño dije, mirarse al espejo… meterse a bañar, despertar a Marik… ir a vestirse, regresar a la habitación de Marik para decirle que llegaría tarde, bajar a desayunar, saludar a Odion, ver a Marik bajar con media camisa puesta, escuchar la risa de Odion, decirle a su hermano que aun faltaba media hora para que entrara, que Marik la amenazara con quemar su Death Note, Ishizu lo amenazaba con amarrarlo a una silla y obligarlo a ver Glee…

-Eso es trampa, sabes que eso es peor que.. Que , que ver a Paquita la del Barrio en tanga D:

-Creo que has estado mucho tiempo en internet, así que te bloqueare Facebook…

Marik se tiro dramáticamente al suelo y comenzó a hacer berrinche.

-Nooooo!, Ishizu por lo que mas quieras todo menos quitarme el Face, lavare trastes, lavare baños are lo que quieras pero no, mi Facebook no.. ¿Quién bañara a mi pet?, ¿Quién cuidara mi granja?... ¿Quién molestara a Bakura?... Bueno eso lo hago en el salón pero, hermanita no me hagas esto- Marik , no-literalmente tomo a Ishizu de las piernas y le comenzó a besar los zapatos –ándale hermanita ¿Quién te quiere mas que yo?

-Marik, esto es vergonzoso hasta para mi….

-Amo Marik- intervino Odion- su hermana tiene razón, y creo que debería de tomar su desayuno ahora o se le enfriara.

Marik se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, y tratando de acomodarse la camisa.

-Y bien hermanita….

Ishizu dejo su taza de café en la mesa y miro a su hermano.

-Y bien que Marik?

-No crees que ya es tiempo de que tenga cuñado…

Ishizu que había tomado de nuevo su taza, escupió el café, a Odion se le cayo un hot cake, Marik observo a su cuidador y a su hermana que tenían un tic en el ojo izquierdo...

-Bueno yo nada mas decía...

Ishizu suspiro.

-Ya se te hace tarde... no crees?

Marik miro la hora en su celular y se atraganto con el hot cake que tenía en la boca, literalmente salto de la silla y se vio una nubecita de polvo tras de el, Ishizu suspiro y siguió tomando tranquilamente su café...

-creo que por mas raro que suene, el amo Marik tiene razón, Ishizu tu eres muy hermosa y aun eres joven pero JAMAS te eh conocido algún novio...

Ishizu suspiro y era verdad en sus 20 casi 21 años de vida se había enamorado, dado a que su vida la había dado en el cuidado de Marik y sus estudios...

-Además - prosiguió Odion - según en testamento de tu tía si no te casas antes de cumplir 25 perderás la casa familiar Ishizu...

El tenía razón, esa casa guardaba la historia de la familia Ishtar y también guardaba recuerdos de su corta infancia feliz...

-Creo que es hora de ir al trabajo... - Ishizu tomo su maletín y salió del departamento.  
>Subió a su mustang convertible color azul zafiro, y manejo hasta el museo...<p>

Las palabras de Marik y Odion la tenían en un letargo, de esos que no podía alejar de su mente mas el recordatorio de su tía...

La asistente de Ishizu, Yuuki entro a la oficina dejándole unos papeles...

-Hoy la exhibición es para la escuela secundaria de Domino... ya sabes adolecentes ruidosos...-dijo Yuuki con desgane.

-Ok no te preocupes yo los guiare.

Ishizu desabrocho el dije que tenía en el cuello, y lo amarro en su mano...

Suspiro profundamente y salió al encuentro con los 'precoces' mejor dicho adolecentes, entre todo el bullicio un chico de largo cabello color azabache, y hermosos ojos azules observaba a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a el, era alta (no tanto como su hermano), vestía un traje egipcio (una túnica color perla que se ceñía a su cintura), cabello negro igual que el de el, y unos bellos ojos azul zafiro... esos ojos le recordaron a una niña que había conocido, mientras ella caminaba explicándoles las salas , el avanzo unos pasos mas y le toco el hombro..

-Disculpa - le dijo el moreno

-Si? en que puedo ayudarte?- giro la egipcia y el pequeño dirigió una mirada a su cuello en busca de el dije familiar, pero no lo encontró...

-Lo siento, creo que te confundí con alguien que conocí...

* * *

><p>Perdon por tardarme tanto, pero la inspiracion NO venia a mi...<p>

Kasumi: me lele TODO...

Ademas de que el viernes subiria cap, pero nos fuimos de retiro y llegamos tarde...

Kasumi: me lele TODO...

Bueno ya saben si me dejan Reviews, se plantaran 5 arboles jajaja y si agregan a favoritos seran 20 y si me agregan a autora favorita seran 50 :D asi leen y ayudan al planeta xD

* * *

><p>-<strong>Y a la Luz de la eternidad.. cuanto vale este momento?<strong>


	3. Entre cartas, encuentros y pubertos D:

Muchos me querran matar pero aqui esta el sig. Capitulo DISFRUTENLO :D

Mientras tanto en Kaiba Corp. cierto castaño era Interrumpido en una importante transacción vía video-llamada.

-Joven Kaiba...

El castaño levanto la mirada colérico, esta vez si que despediría a esa secretaria suya...

-Perdón por la molestia pero esto es IMPORTANTE...

Detrás de su asistente el abogado familiar Takeshi Meshi, cargaba con un sobre color azul muy típico de la familia Kaiba...  
>Seto suspendió su reunión, Cerró su laptop y pidió que lo dejaran solo con el abogado.<br>La secretaria salió y saludo cortes mente al señor Meshi.

-Joven Seto, que gusto volver a verlo. - estrecho su mano con el oji- azul y sonrieron los dos amable mente.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- dijo Seto tomando asiento.

-Bueno, pues hoy en la mañana llego esto a mi despacho.- le entrego el sobre que traía en mano- tiene fecha de hace 5 años, antes de ...

-Si lose antes de la muerte de Gozaburo.

Seto tomo el sobre y lo abrió, la letra impecable de Gozaburo salió a flote.

'Seto:  
>Si recibes esto es porque han transcurrido ya 5 años de mi muerte, se y confió que has creado un gran imperio de Kaiba Corp., como siempre soñé...<p>

-Al grano Gozaburo basta de tantas palabrerías- dijo el CEO muymolesto.

... se que te aburrirá tanta palabrería pero solo es para advertirte, después de abierto este sobre tienes un año Seto léelo bien UN AÑO para casarte,

-¿¡Que! -el Ceo golpeo el escritorio fuertemente.- PORQUE DEVERIA YO HACER ESOOOO!

... de lo contrario perderás el mandato de la empresa, y Todo pasara a manos de Sasuke Takeda.

-ESTAS LOCO GOZABURO? QUE ¿¡ACASO ESTABAS BORRACHO CUANDO ESCRIBISTE ESTO?

... te preguntaras porque pongo esta condición, simple quiero un heredero para la hegemonía de Kaiba Corp. y no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí... así que ya sabes o Te casas o pierdes Kaiba Corp.

Pd: Tienes un año exactamente después de la apertura de este sobre...  
>Nos vemos en el infierno.<p>

Gozaburo Kaiba T.'

El CEO esta verde del coraje (_**NA: hagan de cuenta Noa xD**_) como el, el soltero mas codiciado, frío, calculador, podría casar con un humano inferior a el...(_**NA: hahaha eso sonó muy Death Note**_) según el y sus principios si se llegaba a casar es porque había una química en el trabajo, una mujer que respetase sus horas de trabajo y su amor por el Duelo de Monstruos, que no armaría escenitas de celos, ni mucho menos de esposa desesperada... Se imaginaba también a una mujer rubia/castaña de ojos claros y piel blanca, compleción delgada, con curvas, refinada, con buen gusto para vestir, culta e inteligente.  
>Pero sobre TODO que entendiera que su trabajo es su prioridad.<p>

Que podía hacer? mandar al carajo la ultima voluntad de el despreciable de Gozaburo y perder Kaiba Corp. ó Casarse...

Casarse... esa simple palabra le causaba escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal... eso era peor que no tener ideas para un nuevo dispositivo de juegos... era como un suicidio lento y doloroso...

- Y así terminamos con la excursión en el museo- concluyo la morena, todos los 'adolecentes' se comenzaron a dispersar, varios de ellos se acercaron a Ishizu (Todos hombres) y le comenzaron a hacer preguntas como si tenía novio, que edad tenía, etc., etc.  
>Ishizu les sonreía a tales preguntas y negaba con la cabeza.<p>

-Tengo 21 años, y como adulta que soy tengo trabajo que hacer, espero y les haya gustado la exposición.

Les sonrió dulcemente, y comenzó a dirigirse a su oficina, Mokuba, observaba a la morena, parpadeo y vio algo plateado salir de la manga de su vestido.

Ishizu tomo el collar y lo desabrocho de su muñeca, lo observo y se dirigió a los baños, cierto oji-azul la siguió y la espero, afuera del baño.

La Morena suspiro al entrar al baño, estaba agotada, trabajar con adolecentes MUCHO mas precoces que su hermano era difícil, tomo el dije entre sus manos y lo acomodo en su lugar, abrocho el dije en su cuello y lo acaricio.

Saliendo del baño se topo nuevamente con aquel niño que la había confundido.

Mokuba observo el dije que colgaba del cuello de la Morena, después subió la vista y esos grandes ojos azul zafiro lo envolvieron. Era ella!.

-Is... - susurro el menor y esto impacto a Ishizu solo Marik la llamaba por el nombre de su antepasado.

- ¿Disculpa? - le pregunto un poco cohibida.

- Isis, eres Tu eres Tu - el oji-azul abrazo a la Morena, Ishizu se quedo paralizada ante tal acción, Cerro los ojos y frente a ella había una imagen de un pequeño niño de ojos azules junto con una pequeña de cabello negro abrazándose cálidamente, la pequeña le dio un beso en la frente al niño y salió corriendo.

-Moki...- susurro Ishizu y le regreso el abrazo a Mokuba.

Mokuba siguió abrazando a Ishizu, y en esta escena tan tierna era observada por una rubia de lentes, que además de bonita era muy inteligente...  
>Su mente procesaba la escena, veía a Mokuba abrazar a esa mujer con tanto amor, que rompió su corazón y unas lágrimas traidoras brotaron de sus ojos.<p>

Se separaron y se sonrieron, se escucho la voz de la maestra llamándolos para irse de nuevo al Instituto.

-Espérame un momento- le dijo Mokuba.

Ishizu no cabía en si de la felicidad de encontrar a Moki, como si pusieran frente a ella una foto vieja, observaba a el pequeño y a su hermano mayor (cual jamás supo su nombre) esa imagen describía el momento en el que el castaño le hacia entrega del collar familiar de su madre y ella le entregaba el suyo.

Mokuba regreso al encuentro con Isis, y el tomo de la mano.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ella asintió.

-Pero antes déjame le doy unas indicaciones a mi asistente.

Ishizu sin soltar de la mano a Mokuba, lo guió hasta su oficina. Yuuki la asistente de Ishizu entro en la oficina y se sorprendió al ver a uno de los 'precoces' como ella los llamaba sentado frente al escritorio de su jefa.

Ishizu le explico que se ausentaría por unas horas, así que si necesitaba algo que la localizara en su celular.

Volvieron a salir de la oficina juntos, llegaron al estacionamiento, y abrió su mustang, Moki se sorprendió.

-Is mi hermano tiene un auto idéntico, solo que en azul/plateado.

-Tu hermano...- Ishizu hizo memoria y recordó al pequeño castaño, arranco el coche y llegaron a un restaurant en Domino.

Entraron y comenzaron a charlar, Moki escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Ishizu sobre su trabajo, su hermano, Odion, etc.

Cuando Moki iba a comenzar a hablar, el celular del menor comenzó a sonar.

-Si? - se escuchaban gritos, mezclado con palabras poco comprensibles para Ishizu, Mokuba se separo un poco el Celular, pasados unos 5 minutos Mokuba hablo. -Estoy en el restauran de comida Italiana, pero...- no termino de hablar, le habían colgado.

El menor suspiro.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos, y se escucho un portazo.

-Mokuba!

Todo el restaurant dirigió su vista al guapo joven que había entrado

Mokuba, se estremeció un poco e Ishizu se levanto.

El guapo joven que entro al restaurant llamando la atención de todo el mundo, se quito los lentes obscuros, y dejo ver unos hermosos ojos azules… Ishizu se atrevió a observar de pies a cabeza al joven, vestía un pantalón sastre color negro, camisa blanca, y gabardina negra, tenia un toque misterioso y su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado…

-¿Quién es "esta"?- pregunto el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada a Ishizu.

A la morena le molesto su falta de cortesía, Mokuba iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió Ishizu.

-Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar – le dijo cortante, y se volteo a ver a Moki –Siéntate Moki, aun nos falta el postre- le sonrió dulcemente, y este obedeció.

-¿Quién te crees para darle ordenes a MI HERMANO? – la ultima palabra resonó en la mente de Ishizu con que era el, el pequeño castaño que jamás le quiso dar su nombre, que le había entregado el dije familiar…

-Mokuba vámonos…

-Pero Seto…

-¡Que nos vamos!

¿¡SETO! … habla del mismísimo ¿Seto Kaiba? Dueño de Kaiba Corp. Y el segundo mejor en el Duel Monster. Suspiro profundamente.

-Mira, Kaiba yo a Moki lo invite a tomar un café, y platicar.

-¿y de donde se conocen ustedes dos?

-Mi hermano es compañero suyo, y pues estoy un poco preocupada por el.

-Pues mi hermano no es psicólogo de nadie.

Entre tantas palabras Mokuba se fastidio.

-¡YA CALLENSE! –todo el restaurant se quedo en silencio.

-Mira Seto, ya estoy grande no soy un niño… Ishizu es mi amiga, solo te pido por favor que la respetes. – Mokuba tomo de la mano a Ishizu e hizo que se sentara.

Seto se quedo boquiabierto, y no dijo nada, era la primera vez que Mokuba le seguía la contraria, Ishizu sonrió para si misma al ver la cara del CEO, Mokuba ya no era el pequeño niño que Seto siempre defendía, al contrario ya había madurado, seria bueno que Marik se juntara con el.

Seto tomo asiento junto a Mokuba y tomaba café sorbito a sorbito, en la mente de Ishizu se veía como perrito castigado, y una imagen distorsionada del CEO, en un traje de perro con las orejas abajo y la mirada triste.

Ishizu estornudo y e dije boto de su cuello, Seto no perdió detalle de esto, vislumbro una cosita plateada colgando del cuello de la morena.

-¡TU!

Mokuba e Ishizu dirigieron su mirada a Seto.

-¿Yo?

-Tu eres la pequeña niña entrometida del internado.

-¡Oye me!

Mokuba se hundió en la silla, por más que pasaban los años, Ishizu y Seto JAMAS cambiarían.

* * *

><p>Si lose muy corto pero mi compu murio ._. asi que es de lo poco que se salvo, ya no inclui mas porque es del proximo capitulo muajajajaja soy malvada :D bueno despues nos leemos bye (:<p> 


	4. Un dia normal, un dia de lluvia

Llovía.  
>Ishizu miraba por su ventana recostada en su cama, pensando en los sucesos de días anteriores, Marik había resultado compañero de clases de Mokuba, ella le tuvo que contar toda la historia con lujo de detalles, hasta lo de la desastrosa comida con Mokuba, por culpa de Kaiba.<br>Kaiba.  
>Era guapo, lindo a su modo, adoraba a Mokuba, pero lo que a ella le dolía en el alma es que no llevara el dije que ella le había dado.<br>¿Pero? ¡Que mas daba!, ni que el fuera tan importante para ella, solo era el hermano guapo y mayor de Mokuba… quien la había llamado entrometida, y quien no se acordaba de ella… ¡Espera! ¿Había dicho guapo?  
>Regresando a Mokuba, el si la recordaba… tanto así que había mandado que esa esmeralda que le había regalado año atrás fuera puesta en el dije que Seto le había dado, este dichoso dije era en forma de carta de duelo con doble vista, y en medio de esta estaba aquella bolita verde.<br>Ishizu cambio de posición en su cama, y se cobijo hasta la nariz, comenzaba a hacer mucho frio, pero dado a que era domingo se preocupo por Marik.  
>Marik… ese pequeño demonio, que años atrás… había hecho que se perdiera y estuviera encerrada por una semana en un Orfanato…se levanto se coloco su bata, sus pantuflas y salió a la sala a prender la calefacción.<p>

-Buenos días hermanita

-Buen día, y no Marik no podemos pedir pizza para desayunar…

El menos de los Ishtar rodo los ojos, y puso cara de puchero.  
>La morena se acercó al sofá para darle un beso en la frente a su hermano menor.<p>

-¿Qué acaso no tienes frio?- le pregunto al menor dado que solo vestía unos bóxers y calcetines.  
>-Sip – contesto acomodándose en el sofá.<br>-¿Y entonces…?  
>-¿entonces?<br>-¡¿Por qué no te pones una camisa? esta bien que vivamos solos, pero por amor a Ra ponte algo mas de ropa. 

Si, Odion tubo que mudarse al Cairo para hacerse cargo de las finanzas y de paso no descuidar la casa familiar, así que Marik e Ishizu vivían solos.

Marik comenzó a buscar detrás de los cojines del sillón su camisa, no la encontró, buscó debajo del sofá y tampoco la encontró, así que mejor dejo de buscar.

-¿Quieres ver Freddy vs Jasón conmigo?

-¿apostamos? 

-Freddy ganara –dijo Marik.

-Por Ra, Freddy solo mata en sueños, tiene garritas has de cuenta que le copio el Look a Niurka (NA: Niurka es una tipa cubana (ouuu) que se pone uñas postizas como de 10,11 cm de largo), por eso Jasón es el mejor, el es real IMAGINATE solamente cuando Freddy va al baño y se limpia... Ouch!

-Hermanita, esos es irrelevante, solo imagínate poder controlar a las personas en sus sueños, haber causado tantas muertes y suicidios… y la canción Uno dos Freddy va a venir por ti… , además Jasón se esconde detrás de una mascara. A de estar Re feo así de D:

-Bueno hermano que Freddy no esta guapísimo. – Ishizu tomo asiento alado de su hermano.

-Pero pero… -se le erizo la piel a Marik –Brrr

-¿Ya te dio frio?

-La verdad si, iré por unas mantas, tú trae la comida, y de paso pongo la calefacción.

Ishizu fue a la cocina y comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿si casa de la familia Ishtar?

-¿Ishizu? Soy Takeshi Meshi.

-a que pasa- se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, y comenzó a buscar una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Bueno hoy estaba con un cliente, y tiene el mismo problema que tu.

Marik entro a la cocina en bóxers, y saco un bote de helado.

-¿Un hermano puberto precoz que me sacara canas verdes?

-¡Oye!- le dijo Marik saliendo de la cocina.

Tanto Takeshi e Ishizu rieron por eso.  
>-No Ishizu, hablo de la herencia…<p>

-Oh…

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo…

-Mira, Ishizu te seré sincero, YO no estoy muy de acuerdo en este tipo de cosas, pero dada la situación de ambos… un matrimonio por "conveniencia" no saldría mal.

Ishizu, se quedo boquiabierta… jamás había pensado en eso un Matrimonio por conveniencia… ella todavía pensaba que si uno se casaba era por amor…

-Ishizu ¿sigues ahí? –se escucho de el otro lado de la línea.

-Si, pero ¿crees que el este de acuerdo?

-Te aseguro que si Ishizu…

-Esta bien, quiero hablar con el, necesito cerciorarme de todo ¿si?

-Claro Ishizu, Seto estará muy contento de no perder su empresa, nos vemos mas tarde, aquí en mi oficina. –y así se corto la llamada.

Por fin, ya no tendría que pensar mas en como hacerle con la herencia, y lo mejor de todo es que NO perdería la casa familiar, de la alacena tomo una bolsa de papas y la comenzó a vaciar en un plato…  
>Espera… ¡¿HABIA DICHO SETO?, ¡El que ella conocía!, naaa… tenia que ser una confusión, tendría que haber muchas personas en el mundo con ese nombre, ¿pero? Dijo perder su empresa…<p>

-¡DIOS MIO ME CASARE CON SETO KAIBA! – y como si hubiese sido victima de Slyfer, Marik, que había entrado a la cocina para ver porque tardaba tanto su hermana, se quedo paralizado y se le cayo el bote de helado que tenia en las manos, Ishizu volteo a verlo.

-¡NOOOOOO! –grito Marik dejándose caer en el suelo.  
>Ishizu no sabia que hacer, la respuesta de su hermano no había sido para nada favorable.<br>-Hermano… mira no es… -se acercó un poco a el- no es tan malo  
>-¿¡COMO QUE NO ES TAN MALO! –Marik le dirigió una mirada, llena de ira y de ¿dolor?.<br>-Si hermano mira…  
>-¡CLARO QUE ES MALO!, ERA EL ULTIMO ISHIZU… ¿ENTIENDES? EL ULTIMO…<br>Ishizu enarco una ceja, ahora si que no lo entendía…  
>-¿El ultimo que?<br>-EL ÚLTIMO BOTE DE HELADO DE TRIPLE CHOCOLATE WAAAAAA –como un niño pequeño se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a hacer berrinche, la morena suspiro… su hermano jamás cambiaria, siempre dándole prioridad a la comida.

Ishizu acaricio la cabeza de su hermano tiernamente.  
>-Ándale levántate, mas tarde iremos por mas helado –los ojitos de Marik se iluminaron y asintió.<br>-Y mientras tanto veamos como Jasón mata a Freddy…  
>-No. Freddy mata a Jasón.<br>-Oh bueno que no….

Y así los hermanos Ishtar se sentaron a ver la película cómodamente en el sofá de su departamento, aunque Ishizu aun no quitaba la idea de su cabeza…  
>¿Casarse con Seto Kaiba?<br>¿Qué consecuencias traería eso?  
>¿Cómo lo aceptaría Moki?<br>¿Y Marik?  
>Y sobre todo… ¿hasta que grado seria capaz de fingir?<p> 


	5. Decisiones con un toque de comida

Lo siento, lo siento … pero mi PC murió con todo y archivo, mi hermano no subió su parte y y, lo se merezco morir u.u que me corten la cabeza; pero les recuerdo que si lo hacen no habrá continuación (¿?) –chantajista mode ON- así que bueno después de mucho tiempo a qui les dejo la continuación; como era muy corto le metí un poco de relleno; pero esto ya estaba planeado.  
>Bueno aquí sin mas preámbulos les dejo el cap. de Decisiones con un toque de comida.<p>

Decisiones.

El reloj marcaba las 9 en punto de la maña, e Ishizu subía por el ascensor al piso 7 donde se encontraba la oficina de Takeshi Meshi, abogado de la familia Ishtar y de la familia Kaiba.  
>Al llegar a su destino, se paro frente a la puerta del abogado y suspiro, antes de que ella pudiese siquiera levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió frente a sus ojos mostrando una tela de color negro, subió la mirada un poco mas y encontró un alborotado cabello castaño, en su transe no vislumbro que el dueño de ese cabello se hacía para atrás y chocaba con ella haciéndola caer de bruces, el ojiazul volteo a ver qué era lo que había golpeado y se encontró con unos ojos azul zafiro que lo observaban atentamente.<p>

-¿Tu?

Pregunto escéptico, la Morena se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas, y bufando un poco, no cavia duda Seto Kaiba era el hombre menos caballeroso del mundo.

-Ishizu, pasa pasa, y Seto por favor toma asiento.

Takeshi apareció detrás de Seto con una sonrisa, Ishizu regresándole el gesto entro a la oficina asiendo a un lado al CEO.

-Bueno, Seto ella es...

-Ya nos comisemos - pronuncio el CEO tomando asiento frente al abogado.

-Bueno, eso mejora la situación...

Seto un poco irritado, llevo su mano derecha al puente de su nariz.

-Takeshi, dejare de rodeos que solo me estas asiendo perder el tiempo...

Ishizu suspiro y comenzó a observar el escritorio de Takeshi y observo una foto en especial.  
>Una mujer muy parecida a ella pero vestida del traje típico de Egipto, cabello largo debajo de la cintura, acompañada de dos hombres... uno la tomaba de la cintura; un hombre alto de cabello lacio y corto, y el otro un hombre un poco más bajo que el primero, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del primero.<br>Tomo el portarretrato en sus manos, mientras la charla de Seto y Takeshi se desvanecía a su alrededor.

-Ishizu?-pregunto Takeshi un poco preocupado.  
>La Morena no podía responder, era como si pudiese ver la escena de esa foto en el momento...<p>

La mujer frente a Ishizu sonreía radiante, el hombre que estaba junto a ella la miraba con amor, y el hombre más bajo suspiraba pero sonreía con tristeza.

-Takeshi... -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.  
>-Dime cariño...- le respondió el hombre.<br>-Te amo...

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue blanco.  
>¿Blanco?, si el blanco del techo y unas voces de fondo discutiendo sobre acciones.<p>

-D-Donde estoy?

Se incorporo y escucho como las voces se asían más y más fuertes.

-Que bueno que ya has despertado Is, nos has asustado.

Dijo Takeshi parándose junto a la Morena; se levanto con cuidado y fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de que estaba cobijada con una tela negra que olía demasiado bien, el dueño de la gabardina que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta bufo y se acercó por su gabardina.  
>Isis se sonrojo por a ver pensado que esa gabardina olía demasiado bien,.<p>

-Yo.. Lo siento pero creo que el desmayo fue porque no me dio tiempo de desayunar- sonrió tímidamente regresando al escritorio.  
>Los dos caballeros imitaron el gesto de la morena.<p>

-Bien Takeshi dado al inconveniente de el desmayo se ah pasado de el tiempo límite esta conversación así que al grano.

Takeshi cruzo las manos sobre el escritorio y observo a Ishizu y a Seto, los conocía desde pequeños y mas a la morena.

-Seto tú necesitas casarte y tener un heredero ¿no es verdad?

El castaño asintió de mala gana.

-Eh Ishizu tú te tienes que casar para no perder la casa familiar.

-a si es Takeshi, pero espero que me falle mi raciocinio y no vayas a decir...

Takeshi se aclaro la garganta y suspiro.

-Estuve pensando en su situación... y llegue a la conclusión de un acuerdo pre-nupcial...

El CEO de Kaiba Corp. se atraganto con su saliva e Ishizu sintió un mareo repentino.

-YO CASARME CON EL / ELLA

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se observaron dándose una mirada de enojo y se sentaron nuevamente.

Takeshi sonrió, eran tal para cual.

-Saben bien que YO jamás aria algo así si esa decisión los perjudicara; además Ishizu tú no quieres perder la casa familiar, y Seto tú no quieres perder tu empresa.

Los dos aludidos bufaron.

-Abra condiciones...

Dijo la morena.

-MUCHAS condiciones...

Secundo el castaño...

Takeshi sonrió y asintió...

-Bien será bajo sus condiciones, y Seto aprovechando que Ishizu no desayuno... sería su primera cita para darle más credibilidad a esto.

Takeshi se levanto para abrir la puerta; Los dos se quedaron observando; una parte de la morena estaba nerviosa y con un sentimiento algo extraño por salir con el CEO de Kaiba Corp.  
>Mientras el semblante de indiferencia del castaño no cambiaba para nada.<p>

Los dos salieron de la oficina u poco incómodos.

-Bueno Seto yo...

-Traes tu auto?

-Emm si...

-Dame las llaves mandare a alguien por él.

Ishizu no dijo nada, solo suspiro y saco las llaves de aquel hermoso deportivo color zafiro que había comprado.

Seto tomo las llaves y las observo con cuidado, una punzada de familiaridad le sobre salto.

-¿Tienes un Mustang?

La morena asintió con cara de no entender la pregunta.  
>Seto sin decir nada mas saco su celular y llamo a la limusina, minutos después ya estaban en camino a un restaurante bastante lujoso.<p>

-No crees que esto es demasiado para nuestra "primera cita"- dijo la morena asiendo las comillas en el aire.

-Si vas a ser la futura esposa de Kaiba tendrás que acostumbrarte...

La morena bufo y observo por la ventana, TODO esto lo hacía para no perder los recuerdos de su infancia...

Ishizu's POV

No se en que momento fue en el que llegamos a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Domino, a decir verdad aquel restaurante era uno de mis favoritos, pero dicha información no la diría.

Kaiba salió primero del auto, tendiendo me la mano para ayudarme a salir, la tome un poco dudosa y le sonreí; su semblante no cambio, pero daba igual esto solo seria fingir por un rato mientras no perdiera la casa y el su amada empresa.

Entramos al restaurante, mientras los meseros que ya me conosi am me dedicaron una sonrisa, pero al ver de quien estaba acompañada se hicieron un paso hacia atrás y agacharon la mirada.

-Joven Kaiba, señorita Ishtar... que sorpresa - nos dijo el Capitán, Kaiba paso el brazo por mi cintura y a cierto punto me hizo sentir incomoda.

-Pasen por aquí... ¿la mesa de siempre?

-Si -dijimos al mismo tiempo y el capitán sonrió por lo bajo, mire algo cohibida a Seto y el no cambio su expresión.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando nos dirimimos a la mesa que tanto me gustaba dado a que daba vista a uno de los jardines del restaurante.

Seto cortes mente me cedió el lugar donde siempre me sentaba, el se sentí frente a mi y el capitán solo sonrió preguntándonos.

-¿Lo de siempre?

Los dos asentimos, dirigí la vista hacia a fuera, y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Is...?

Aquella voz profunda y masculina me trajo Al mundo real, volteé y me encontré con una agradable, muy agradable voz.

-Mahad….

Me levante del asiento y lo abrace, Mahad era el único chico con el que había tenido algo que ver en la universidad; detrás de nosotros se escucho a alguien aclarándose la voz, me jire un poco y vi a Seto con el seño fruncido.

-Etto, Seto el es Mahad, Mahad el es Seto.

Mahad me solto, y estiro la mano para saludar a Seto… un momento… ¿en que trayecto del camino le deje de decirle Kaiba?

Bueno el de muy mala gana respondió el gesto.

-Un Placer Seto… y tu eres de Ishizu…?

-Su prometido.

Dijo en un tono frio, y esto hizo que Mahad me volteara a ver con el semblante y la mirada llenos de sorpresa.

-Bueno, espero estar invitado a la boda…

-Claro que estarás –contesto fríamente, un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojos izquierdo y suspire.

-Toma – de mi bolso saque una tarjeta de presentación y se la di, el con una sonrisa en el rostro me abrazo, me deseo suerte y me dijo.

-Sigues igual de bonita que siempre, cuídate y te llamo después…

Nos separamos, y Seto sin decir nada se acercó a mi tomándome posesivamente de la cintura, un movimiento rápido y me beso.

No era mi primer beso, eso era verdad; pero este era distinto a todos los demás; lo necesitaba sentir mas cerca de mi, pase las manos detrás de su nuca y me aferre a el,.

-No comas ansias querida; es un lugar publico… -me dijo al separarse de mi, un sonrojo mayúsculo se apodero de mis mejillas, era un idiota prepotente; pero yo era un estúpida por caer en su juego, me hundí en la silla mientras sentía como todos nos miraban, Seto tomo asiento frente a mi con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Idiota… -masculle muy bajo, esto era un juego de quien consumía a quien primero.

Si, para el esto era un juego donde el comenzaba ganando; pero como dice el dicho Quien juga con fuego, sale quemado.


End file.
